Sisters in Death
by RemainsoftheSphinx
Summary: One saved a friend by letting him die. For the other, he left, not died. The first took his burden, the second bore the abandonment she felt. They're both unhappily immortal now. [Not Hermione/Bella. R/R]


**Prologue**

Summary: One saved a friend by letting him die. For the other, he left, not died. The first took his burden, the second bore the abandonment she felt. They're both unhappily immortal now. [Not Hermione/Bella. R/R]

My first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry for typos, any OOCness, and mistakes in anything you recognize. Speaking of which:

!I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IN THIS STORY!

Dates:

Hermione's Birthday: September 19, 1979(Wed.[2014: Friday.])

Battle of Hogwarts: May 2, 1998(Sat.)

Hermione Finds Solution: June 16, 1999(Wed.)

Hermione Becomes MOD: June 17, 1999(Thurs.)

(*): If you don't get it: Salina(Salazar Slytherin) Helen(Helga Hufflepuff) Rhia(Rowena Ravenclaw) Gryffins(Godric Gryffindor)

Check my profile for stuff for this story. But only if you want to.

~(0)~

Hermione's POV

It started with the war. Harry- the bloody hero he his- found all of the hollows. Granted, he was given two, but still. Either way the hollows were reunited. He became the Master of Death. Dramatic, I know. We soon learned that becoming the Master of Death meant becoming immortal. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I all looked for a way out. By the time I found it, it had been a year and Harry and Ginny looked the same age. I knew Harry didn't want to live forever so I did the only thing I could: I took his immortality from him.

I had learned from a book in the restriction section of the school's library about summoning demons. I had almost put it back when a section on crossroads demons caught my eye.

_Crossroads demons are demons who make deals with humans- both muggle and wizard- in exchange for something important. In most deals it's ten years of extremely good fortune in exchange for death at the end of ten years. After these ten years of good fortune, the demon send Hellhounds(see page 14) after said human and drags them to Hell, where they are tortured until they break. After they break, the human himself becomes a demon._

_How to Summon a Crossroads Demon: Go to a crossroads with a box. Inside the box, place a picture of yourself, a handful of graveyard dirt, and a bone of a black cat. Bury the box in the center of the crossroads and wait for the demon to appear. Tell the demon what you want and seal the deal with a kiss._

Honestly, I didn't want to make a deal with a _demon_ of all creatures, but we'd been searching for a year and we didn't know what to do anymore. So I made the deal. I didn't tell them about it, though I left a note telling Harry that the "curse" was gone, and not to look for me. The deal was that I would get Harry's position as Master- I guess Mistress- of Death and in exchange, I would never get to see any of them again. No one- not my parents, not the Weasley's, not Harry. But I wanted Harry to be happy- he deserves happiness, what with all he's been through the last 18 years of his life- and I was willing to give up my own for his.

No, I will never see my friends and family again, but they would be better off without me, anyway. I know that the horcrux in the locket said that Ron was the third wheel, but truth be told: I'd always felt like the third wheel- Harry and Ron, best friends from the start, adopting me into the duo after they saved my life and I saved them from getting into a lot of trouble. I didn't feel like I fit very well with them. But they were my only friends, the only people who didn't like me because I was smart, or because I was friends with the Boy Who Lived(this was later, of course), or because (later, also) I had finally filled out, and was comfortable in my body, which was now very beautiful looking- and I don't say that because I'm vain or conceited, but because it's what others (*cough* Mrs. Weasley/Ron *cough*) are saying. So I stood by Harry and Ron, helping them best I could and now, I'm helping Harry best I can for the last time by giving him his freedom.

So I left Harry and the Weasley's and my friends from school and went to Seattle, Washington, United States of America- which I figured was as far away from them as I could get. I changed everything- my name, my looks, everything; except my personality. I don't think that my personality will ever change. My name is now Salina Helen Rhia Gryffins(*) in honor of my home at Hogwarts. I only wear neutral colors- black, white, grey- to fit my role and my hair was now a triple ombre with black at the roots and white at the ends. My eyes turned from brown to green and I received a growth spurt(I have no idea how- and it is impossible, I researched it- but before I was around 4'9" and I grew to 5'6" in like a week- like I said: impossible growth spurt). As for my personality… I never left home without a book and my wand, but I transfigured my handbag into a backpack so I didn't have to carry it in my hands anymore.

The crossroads demon- Kayden, he told me to call him- checked in every once in awhile to make sure I was keeping my side of the deal. When he saw that I wasn't going to break the deal, he quit coming for the deal and started coming for entertainment. We- despite him having practically ruined my life(though I suppose it was my fault for summoning him in the first place…)- became fairly good friends, going out at night to bars to get drunk(though apparently neither of us could) and shopping(he could be such a girl!) and eventually, I bought an apartment with two spare rooms- one for a study and the other for him and whatever he wants with it. I don't think demons really need to sleep, but I gave him the space anyway(what else do I need it for?). I soon found out that I didn't need to sleep either- or go to the bathroom, which is just odd. Which meant that I didn't need half the stuff regular humans needed.

But Kayden wasn't the only visitor I got. Death- who is apparently a she- herself also dropped in a couple of times. The first time, she told me that- as her mistress- I needed to wear her symbol- the sign of the Deathly Hallows. I didn't see the point, but I did it anyway, buying a charm bracelet and the making the pendant myself. I also bought a bunch of charms that reminded me of the wizarding world: a broom, a hat, a train, a sword, a lion, a snake, a raven, a badger and many more. I filled the bracelet until the only space empty was the clasp. I didn't, however, get an owl. For my 17th birthday, my parents had gotten me a silver necklace with an owl sitting in a hoop. It was really the only thing I had left from them and I wasn't about to get rid of it.

After that, Death just kinda popped in whenever there wasn't a lot of people dying in the world. Like Kayden, we became kind-of/sort-of friends, which was odd in itself, but I think she had a crush on Kayden because she rarely came around when he wasn't in the apartment. I told Kayden my suspicions and he blushed and denied it("I'm a _demon_, 'Mione-" cue my glare, "Sorry- Lina. She can't have a crush on me!), making me think it was two sided. So… I set them up on a date. Apparently, it went well.("How could you set us up like that Lina?" "You guys like each other. Therefore, you guys would be a good couple. You should date each other and then neither of you will be lonely when I'm not around.") They started to date, so I saw less and less of them, but I didn't mind. I could tell they were in love and wanted some space to themselves.

I started to get a bit lonely when neither of them were around but then I met someone. Someone special…

~(0)~

I know. Sucky ending sorry. R/R, hope you liked it.


End file.
